Just For Fun
by Misura
Summary: Duo manages to get Wufei to teach him swordsfighting. [DuoWufei]


Just for fun

x

Warnings/notes: Duo/Wufei, drabble of 729 words, slightly silly, oocness, after-serie AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

written at 29th november 2004, by Misura, for MotokoKir, who replied to my 'Comment and I'll drabble you something for an interest of yours'-post on livejournal.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Horrible. Disgraceful," Wufei scoffed, frowning at the sight of Duo slicing up some imaginary opponent with the katana Wufei had allowed him to use only after considerable pleading on Duo's part.

"Hey, cut me some slack here!" Duo halted, glaring at Wufei. "This is my first time handling something like this; you can't expect me to get it all perfect right away."

Wufei glowered at him. "You simply have no talent for it."

"You see that after barely fifteen minutes? Without you saying anything to help me? Our deal was that you'd try to -teach- me how to use this sword of yours, not that you'd just stand around and make insulting comments!" Duo gestured angrily with the katana, which proved once again to Wufei that he'd been a complete fool to agree to this.

What had he been thinking? How could he ever have let Duo talk him into allowing his katana to be wielded by such unskilled and unsuitable hands?

"Firstly, it's not a -sword-. It's a katana. Secondly ... " Wufei sought for words that would explain the problem without giving Duo another opportunity to critcize or ridicule him, as well as offer a valid reason to stop this 'practice-session'.

"I'm not a teacher," Wufei finished curtly, hoping against his better judgement that that would suffice.

"You were a scholar. That's pretty close," Duo pointed out, with his usual lack of logic.

"But I didn't study weapons or battles." Wufei sighed. "I studied art, history, literature ... " He shook his head, remembering how it had been, how content he had been spending most of his time with his nose in some book.

Duo studied him, his grin momentarily faded. "You mean it bothers you to try and teach me something to do with war? With violence? You'd rather forget about all that and forge this pretty sword of yours to a plowshare?"

Wufei blinked, wondering where Duo had picked up an archaic term like that. Filing the question away to be asked later, he considered Duo's suggestion.

"It's not that I'm ... afraid," he finally replied. "It's just that ... You already know how to defend yourself. Why would you need to learn how to use a katana?"

It was, Wufei thought happily, a perfectly reasonable question. And a good argument against going through with this too. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to keep his temper if he'd be forced to watch Duo disgrace his katana one more time.

Duo shrugged. "I thought it'd be fun."

"Fun?" Wufei sputtered.

"Relax, relax." Duo raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "I mean, I remembered how impressed and admiring you were after your first run-in with Treize. You were all starry-eyed, talking about him non-stop, planning your next meeting with him as if it was some date ... "

Wufei felt like he could choke. " 'Starry-eyed'? 'Talking about him non-stop'? That's - " On second thought, he felt like he could strangle Duo. That'd be a nice solution to several of his problems at once. "That's ridiculous. A lie. Treize was our -enemy-."

"I'm not saying he wasn't. Just that you seemed really, well, taken with him. Kind of obsessed. And I thought that maybe if -I- learned to fight with a sword, you might start to feel that way about me too. I mean, we're together, but ... you've hardly spent any time with me lately."

"My job comes with a lot of responsibility," Wufei answered stiffly. The accusation stung a little, in spite of the fact that part of him was convinced that it was nothing more than Duo's need to complain speaking. He hadn't -really- been neglecting his relationship with Duo. "If you're unable to accept that, you're free to leave at any time."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Here I am, making an effort to do something fun together, and you react to it by threatening to break up with me. Really, Wufei. You've no idea how lucky you are."

"Lucky?" Wufei snorted, feeling anything but lucky at the moment. "How so?"

Duo flashed him a grin and swung his arm over Wufei's shoulder, pulling the other man to him in a hug. "Because I'm too much in love with you to let go."

"Too stubborn, you mean," Wufei grumbled, trying to slip out of Duo's embrace.

Duo merely laughed.

OWARI


End file.
